La niña de los dientes bonitos
by Dalia Black
Summary: Por más que pasen los años, Alannis seguirá siendo Alannis. Con su doble ene y sus dientes bonitos.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La niña de los dientes bonitos**

Si alguien le preguntara a Phillip Montgomery qué fue lo primero que le llamó la atención de Alannis Sheppley, respondería sin vacilar que sus dientes. Quizás no fuera del todo exacto. Quizás no fuera realmente lo primero. Quizás debería decir que lo primero que le llamó la atención de ella no fue ni siquiera ella misma.

A pesar de haber sido seleccionados ambos en la misma noche y para la misma casa, Phillip no prestó ninguna atención real a Alannis hasta después de pasada la Navidad. Sabía que en su curso había cinco niñas, no era tan despistado como su madre solía señalar. Estaba _la niña guapa de ojos rasgados_, _la rubia_, _la de anteojos grandes_, _la amiga de la chica de anteojos_ y _la niña que le prestó una pluma en clase de Pociones_. A esa edad las chicas no ocupaban exactamente un puesto alto en su lista de prioridades.

Como todos los años, la escuela daba a los estudiantes la opción de pasar Navidad con sus respectivas familias si así lo deseaban. Eso significaba dos semanas enteras de vacaciones para disfrutar sin deberes ni obligaciones de por medio. Para Phillip, esas dos semanas eran especialmente emocionantes porque cuatro días después de Navidad celebraba su cumpleaños.

Ese año en particular mamá había estado tan contenta de verlo que había pasado todos los días mimándolo. Los mimos maternos eran algo que, a los doce años, Phillip encontraba un tanto fastidioso. Claro que, después de cuatro meses de no ver a su madre, había llegado a extrañar las muestras de afecto que esta le procuraba.

De regreso a Hogwarts él y Eddie habían encontrado compartimiento relativamente rápido. Eddie Carmichael era rubio, alto y su amigo más cercano en Hogwarts. Era uno de los cuatro chicos con los que compartía habitación en la torre de Ravenclaw. Gracioso y de risa fácil, Eddie no encajaba del todo en el estereotipo de Ravenclaw responsable. Pero vaya que sí era listo y astuto. Era un experto en el arte de la persuasión y poseía un olfato alucinante para detectar ganancias. Phillip a veces pensaba que era ese mismo olfato el que lo había llevado a acercarse a él. Muchos años después, cuando nombraran a Phillip prefecto, esa amistad lo beneficiaría en cuanto a encubrir sus negocios turbios se refería.

Pero Eddie y él no estaban solos en el compartimiento. Frente a él se encontraban sentadas dos niñas que Phillip reconoció como n_iña de anteojos_ y a_miga de la niña de anteojos_. _La niña de anteojos_, cuyos anteojos rectangulares y azules le habían dado el título, resultó siendo simpática y no tardaron mucho en iniciar una interesante conversación sobre los fantasmas de la escuela.

Repentinamente, Eddie se había golpeado la frente con la palma de la mano, con cara de haber recordado algo.

— ¿Qué? —había preguntado Phillip

—Me han regalado una escoba. ¡Una nimbus 2000! No puedo creer que haya olvidado contarlo.

En efecto, como Phillip pudo constatar unos instantes después en una fotografía que Eddie no tarda en mostrarle, la señora Carmichael había gastado una considerable cantidad de galeones en comprarle a su hijo una buena escoba. Vaya que sí. En la fotografía se podía observar a un sonriente Eddie montado en la flamante escoba y saludando a la cámara con una mano.

—Es bonita, eh. A mí no me gusta mucho volar, pero a ella sí ¿cierto? —dice la chica de anteojos mirando en dirección a su amiga.

—¿Te gusta volar? —le pregunta Phillip sorprendido

—Sí, mucho, y también jugar al Quidditch.

—A mí también ¿cuál es tu equipo favorito?

—Las Avispas de Wimbourne, claro está.

— ¡Pero eso es genial! —exclama Eddie— Es nuestro equipo favorito también ¿no, Phillip?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta Phillip, quien ha decidido que el actual título de la muchacha es quizás demasiado largo y que una admiradora de las Avispas de Wimbourne merece algo más de respeto.

—Alannis. Con doble ene. ¿Y tú?

—Phillip. Con doble ele.

Entonces sucede. Alannis sonríe y allí acaba todo. La imagen de sus dientes queda grabada en su memoria. La niña de los anteojos pasa a segundo plano. Todo pasa a segundo plano. Solo quiere que Alannis sonría de nuevo para volver a ver sus dientes. Todo se reduce a ellos. Una brillante hilera de perfectos dientes blancos, muy blancos, que parecen saludarte cada vez que Alannis sonríe.

Y así Alannis pasó de ser _la amiga de la niña de anteojos grandes_ a ser _la niña de los dientes bonitos_. A ese título se le sumarían luego muchos más. Pero ese fue el primero. Y, después de mucho tiempo, Alannis seguiría siendo _la niña de los dientes bonitos_.

Han pasado ya varios años desde eso y Alannis sigue siendo Alannis. Siempre con doble ene y sus dientes bonitos. Pero Alannis es más que eso. Es tantas cosas que Phillip decide finalmente dejar de agregarlas a su título oficial por miedo a que este se vuelva infinito.

Alannis es esa amiga con la que no habla mucho pero a la que sonríe cada vez que las Avispas de Wimbourne ganan un partido. Es la sonrisa que espera secretamente que esta le devuelva. Es la muchacha entusiasta que organiza partidos de Quidditch ocasionales y la capitana del Club de Duelo de Ravenclaw. Es la chica a la que mira sin disimulo en clase de Herbología. Es la joven que lo besa a la entrada de la Sala Común.

Alannis es también unas pecas diminutas en la nariz que puedes notar si te acercas lo suficiente. Unas cejas gruesas, oscuras y rectas y unos ojos ¿verdes? ¿azules? ¿celestes? Difícil decidirse. Phillip nunca ha sido especialista en reconocer colores y matices y los ojos de Alannis no serán la excepción. Para él, Alannis tiene ojos y punto.

Alannis son las causas en las que cree y por las que moriría, los objetivos que se traza, los planes que inventa y los sueños que tiene despierta. Es esa vitalidad que conmueve. Esa energía que estremece. La clase de fortaleza y ganas de vivir que agitan espíritus y mueven masas.

Es Alannis. Hundiendo sus perfectos dientes en su hombro, gimiendo contra su piel y susurrando secretos bajo las sábanas. Enredando sus piernas con las suyas y haciendo de su cama un laberinto. Son frases inconclusas, anécdotas repetidas y verdades que se filtran silenciosas en la penumbra. Es una tarde soleada junto al lago y la tarea que se acumula en su conciencia. Es la conciencia que se pierde entre suspiros y sonrisas cómplices. Es un abrazo a la salida de King's Cross y una carta atada a la pata de una lechuza especialmente gorda que se estrella contra su ventana.

Cuando Alannis habla, lo hace con cada músculo. Es una mejilla que se tensa, un ojo que se agranda y unos dedos que se mueven señalando lugares imaginarios. Es un rostro expresivo. Un rostro que se mueve con ella. Es un movimiento interminable y sin trayectoria fija. Es determinación y dedicación. Es magia. Ganas de lanzar hechizos que hacen cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos. Es una búsqueda de aprendizaje constante.

Alannis quiere comerse al mundo. Darle mil y una vueltas. Marear al mundo. Obligarlo a revelarle sus más disfrazados secretos. Viajar hasta conocerse de memoria cada rincón. Es esa hambre de explorar que contagia. Esas ideas locas e imposibles que te seducen hasta conseguir que las creas posibles.

Es esas preguntas tontas a la luz de la chimenea que suelta sin previo aviso y lo cogen a uno desprevenido.

— ¿Mis dientes? ¿Hablas en serio? Tienes que estar bromeando.

Y Alannis ríe. Porque está viva. Por un segundo. Por un instante. Por el resto de la eternidad. Con su doble ene y sus dientes bonitos.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, es corto y trata sobre dos OCs, uno ha aparecido ya en dos fics y la otra en ninguno, así que esta sería algo así como su presentación oficial. Vendría a ser la primera novia oficial de Phillip. En realidad ni siquiera son exactamente OCs, pues sus nombres aparecen en el videojuego de Harry Potter. De Phillip Montgomery se sabe que es Ravenclaw y nada más y de Alannis Sheppley se sabe que es Ravenclaw, que es capitana del Club de Duelo de Ravenclaw y que juega partidos de Quidditch ocasionales. Y eso es todo, lo demás es invención mía. Los reviews son bienvenidos :) Un beso y gracias por leer.


End file.
